


Building a Nest

by Silex



Category: Penguins RPF (Real Penguin Fiction)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Penguins, The RPF is for Real Penguin Fiction, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: The secret to building a good nest isn't much of a secret, but it's important.





	Building a Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/gifts).

Her fathers had taught her a great deal growing up. The most important being how to build a good nest.

You picked up one pebble at a time and brought it to the penguin you wanted to build a nest with.

If they felt the same way they’d join in, picking up one pebble at a time.

A relationship was the same way, one day at a time.

It didn’t matter who the other penguin was, like how the rocks you chose only mattered to the two of you. If you and her were happy that was what was important.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you don't mind a cute little drabble. Gay and lesbian penguins just sound so adorable.


End file.
